A user searching an information resource (e.g., database) may encounter challenges. One such challenge may be that a search mechanism (e.g., a search engine) that is utilized to search the information resource may return search results that are of little interest to the user. For example, the search mechanism may respond to a query from the user with search results containing data items that lack relevance or diversity. This is particularly challenging for generic queries where a user has not specified what aspect of the product they are interested in. Due to the lack of catalogs when searching and/or purchasing on-line, if relevance is overemphasized, most products returned by a generic search look the same or similar on the first page with comparable prices. Sellers crowding the shelves complicate this problem. Efforts to diversify results often fail because they are not of interest to the buyer. Since search engines are not conversational, the best outcome contemporary search engines can produce are results that make the user take the next action rather than leave the site. Unfortunately, this approach does not capture user intent, i.e. the intent of users when they type in a general query. Thus, there is a need for qualifying products that will be shown on the search page such that diversity in the aspect value will add to the diversity of the search results and the collaborative nature of the aspects will induce diversity.